


Kiss Cliches

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiderman doesn't like that Deadpool has been making frequent trips to /his/ city. So in an effort to deter the Merc with a Mouth from setting up shop permanently, Spiderman decides to team up with the mercenary whenever he's in town.</p><p>Deadpool does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cliches

The crack was the loudest thing he had ever heard. Considering he'd heard the sounds of a building about to fall on top of him, that was saying something. The pain wasn't as instantaneous but that almost made it worse. He knew what the crack was and he knew it was about to hurt. His mind had just enough time to think 'oh, shit' before the pain stalled his heart.

Spiderman's eyes widened and his whole body seemed to shudder for a moment as he rolled onto his side. He couldn't even breathe loudly enough to exhume his agony. He should have made the web shot, he should have had better reflexes than that. Falling down an old elevator shaft seemed like child's play compared to some of the other things he'd done. Yet somehow he'd failed. He'd missed the shot, he hadn't been aware enough of what was going on...

"Owie." 

And then there was that. Perhaps /that/ was the reason Peter Parker now found himself at the bottom of an elevator shaft, enemies no doubt on their way down and with a badly broken thigh. Deadpool seemed to be the immediate cause of bad luck no matter what the situation.

"Been a while since I've had a... ugh... spinal injury." Deadpool continued with a soft giggle. "It kinda tingles."

Peter could not answer. He pulled his legs up towards his chest to the best of his ability. He bared his teeth behind his mask and reached down to grip the injured area. In hindsight it was a stupid instinct, to touch the wound. It seemed entirely natural to do so but really what purpose did it serve? The second Peter's hands made contact with his thigh--and felt pieces where they should not have been--he regretted the action. He whimpered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Deadpool glanced over, lying flat on his back as if sunning himself on the beach. Feeling was returning ever-so-slowly to his toes. He tapped his fingers against his chest as he took in the sight of Spiderman's curled back.

"You ok, web-head?" He offered, grinning slightly. He felt certain Spiderman was more than marginally embarassed. Afterall the hero had declared he would stop them from hitting the bottom. He hadn't even really slowed them down but not for lack of trying.

"Spi~iderman?" Deadpool continued after recieving no answer. The merc had a brief moment to consider that not everyone had his healing factor, and that a fall from that height might have actually killed his temporary 'partner', before he heard what he assumed were words coming from Spiderman.

"Didn't catch that." Deadpool said cheerfully.

"My leg." Peter managed through strained teeth. "It's broken. Bad."

"Whaaat?" Deadpool shoved himself onto his side with his arms, his legs were still a-tingle. He landed in an almost spooning position behind the superhero. He reached out a hand for the aforementioned appendage.

"Nah, it's gotta be just a sprain. You're over-reacting. You--Holy tacos. No that's broken. Yeah, wow." Deadpool pulled his hand away and shook his head. "That's at least two or three pieces. Congratulations!"

Peter growled and tried to curl further in on himself. He knew adrenaline was keeping the majority of his pain at bay and he could not imagine what kind of suffering he was in for once things were calmed down. 

"Oh, oh wait." Deadpool continued, he always continued. "That's bad news." He glanced up the elevator shaft where beams of light indicated their rest was at an end. "Aw, but look! They're coming to check on you. It's ok guys! We got it! I've got a first aid kit on this belt somewhere..."

Peter grumbled something incoherent and took a few deep breaths. He moved into a seated position--leaning back against the wall--in stiff, jerking movements. Deadpool watched, head tilted to the side. He narrowed his own eyes at the Spiderman mask and it's expression. He was pretty sure Spiderman had told him the full details of how his mask eyes were able to emote, but all Deadpool could remember was talk about a symbiote and some black guy. 

"So~o jealous." Wade whistled to himself.

"Can we take them?" Peter managed. He glanced up. Deadpool followed his gaze.

"You know I like bad odds, kid, live for 'em, but those are bad odds. I mean for you not for me. It doesn't matter to me one way or the other. I'd like to be spared feeling like a bullet sponge but it's not gonna kill me. You on the other hand? You'll be ripped apart. Odds are totally not in your favor."

Deadpool turned his gaze back down to Spiderman. /You know we could just leave him. It's not like he's our responsibility. He chose to come with us and we warned him./ \What! No way we're leaving him! The kid's a riot! Our dialogue is priceless. Do you know how hard it is to find a witty sparring partner in this day and age?\

Peter cursed. He glanced down at his leg and felt himself turn green. His stomach churned at the sight of his thigh, much less rigid than it should have been. He sucked in a breath and put his hand over it again. His shoulders shook. His bone hadn't pierced the skin but it was easy to see the break through lycra. 

"Can you buy me--ugh!--three minutes?" Peter winced, shifting again and putting his hands on both sides of the break. He looked over as Deadpool sat up. He watched Deadpool grin from behind a static mask that was somehow just as expressive as Peter's. 

"Absolutely, bug-breath!" Deadpool sprung to his feet unsteadily and placed his hands on his hips. He stretched a few times before unholstering one of his guns.

Peter looked back down at his leg as Deadpool took aim. He took in a few slow breaths to prepare himself. One more deep intake of air through his nose and he held it. He quickly made a tight makeshift cast around his thigh with web, able to keep all but a few moans in as he did so. He wanted to make sure he had at least some support even though he knew it would not grant him the ability to use the limb. 

Spiderman squinted his eyes closed as he finished. He heard Deadpool fire off three shots, the last followed by a snap and a woosh of air.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" 

"I didn't think that through." Deadpool rubbed the back of his neck as Spiderman looked over. He pointed up and watched as Spiderman followed his finger. Shooting out the cable of the long unused elevator seemed like a great idea. It would come tumbling down the shaft and completely take their pursuers off-gaurd. Only problem was there was now no break and it had to land somewhere.

"You shot the elevator cable?!" Peter tried to push himself into a standing position but it was no use. He winced and collapsed. He glanced up as the elevator began it's decent. The men who had just secured lines to dangle into the shaft were now desperately attempting to get out of the way. 

"I--I can't stand." Peter realized aloud with echoes of defeat. He looked desperately to Deadpool.

\Pick him up, idiot! You've gotta move!\ /Why are we responsible for getting this guy out of harm's way? He's the one that let us crash in the first place!/ \Only because we were latched onto his arms, flailing and screaming! How in hell was he supposed to get off a good shot!\ 

Peter recoiled as Deadpool suddenly lunged forward. The Merc with a Mouth scooped up New York's finest and pulled him close. He turned and stumbled as quickly out of the elevator shaft as he could.

"Wow you're a lot heavier than you look, you know that?"

"That's comforting." Peter winced, jostled about as Deadpool slowed. 

"That crash will set them back a bit but now they're really gonna be mad. You really should have just let me kill them. This would have been an easy in and out if I were flying solo."

"First off all, get your hand off my ass." Peter struggled softly as Deadpool almost craddled him against his chest. "Secondly I told you before, Deadpool, New York is my city. If you're going to be making a regular trip out here then you're going to have to learn to follow my rules. I don't trust you. Killing thugs is criminal behavior and I won't hesitate to put you in the vault."

"I probably killed a couple guys with that elevator trick." Deadpool mentioned dead-panned.

"Well, we survived. Maybe so did they."

"Hmm hmm. I sense a double standard."

Peter slammed a fist into Deadpool's chest. The merc winced. 

"You know, carryin' you is gonna put a damper on my game. We need... and you better be recordin' this... a plan!" /We never use plans./ \We sometimes use plans.\ 

"Oh!" Deadpool released one hand from Spiderman to smack himself in the side of the head. Peter quickly tightened his hold on the other man's shoulders in order to keep himself upright. He narrowed his eyes.

"A little warning before your next epiphany?"

"Pain pills!"

"What?" Spiderman tensed as Deadpool set him down on the floor and crouched in front of him. The teenager cocked his head to the side as he watched the merc root around through various pouches along his costume.

"I always carry them with me. Most of them just take the edge off but it's nice every now and then to feel like I've got an out. They'll set you straight!"

"The leg is /broken/, Deadpool! Pain or no pain I can't just walk on it!"

"Su~ure you can!" Deadpool triumphantly pulled a bottle of pills out of a pocket. He quickly popped the cap and dumped two into his palm. "Now take--"

"'Two of these and call me in the morning?' You're kidding, right?" Spiderman crossed his arms over his chest. "There is no way in hell I am taking pills from you."

"Sure you are!" Deadpool grabbed one of Spiderman's hands and captured the pills between their palms. /Those are the rat poison pills, right?/ \Of course not! That's the dilaudid. What have you got against Spiderman, huh?\ /He's a pain in the ass! You're just upset 'cause you've got a crush on him./ \So what if I do. He's adorable!\

Spiderman tried to pull his hand away but a loud noise at the end of the hall caught his attention. Deadpool pulled away his hands and left Spiderman with two small pills. He looked down at them in disdain.

"You're running out of time to play coy, Spiderman." Deadpool said as he pulled free his katana. "I could probably carry you out of here but I can't promise we'd make it anywhere. At the very least take the damn pills so I can throw you over my back and use you like a missile launcher!"

Spiderman frowned as Deadpool whipped his swords at the air, staring down the hallway as if it would attack at any second. He looked back to the pills. Deadpool was right. The pain was disabling and if he couldn't walk he at least needed to be able to help. He couldn't do that in the state he was in. Praying that he wasn't about to go on an acid trip, Peter lifted up the hem of his mask over his mouth and popped in the two pills.

Deadpool glanced over his shoulder to watch as Spiderman obliged and swallowed down the painkillers. He nodded. 

"Good idea. Now, about that missile launcher plan..." He approached and shoved his katana into the wall. "You can still web people, right? The fall didn't knock any of that lose?"

Peter shook his head and rubbed at his wrist. 

"No. I can still do that. Are you really... are you really going to throw me over your shoulder?" Peter winced.

"Any other plans?" 

Spiderman shook his head.

"Then yes. I am." 

Peter tried to brace himself as Deadpool bent down. He felt stupid as he lifted his arms and grabbed a hold of Deadpool's broad shoulders. He attempted to help situation himself as best he could but Deadpool didn't seem to have any issue in man-handling him. Peter soon found himself slung over Deadpool's right shoulder. The pain in his leg had amped up to a steady throb and a tangle of angry muscle at every twitch. 

"How long until those meds kick in?" He hissed, curling in on Deadpool slightly.

"About fiftteen minutes, give or take. That's the good stuff." Deadpool propped a leg onto the wall and pried free his katana. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Uh just one... one request."

"Shoot."

"Hands. Off. My. Ass."

Deadpool giggled as he obliged and took off down the hall. 

Peter almost shouted for Deadpool to stop the second they started. Each step jostled his thigh against Deadpool's chest and sent pain ringing up his spine. He clutched handfuls of Deadpool's suit and tried to focus. He sucked in a breath and lifted his head long enough to watch them pass through a double-doorway. He released Deadpool with one hand and webbed the opening closed. Immediately afterwards he tipped forward and curled onto Deadpool's shoulder again with a whine.

"Geez, Spiderman, it's just a broken leg! Don't tell me you've never broken your leg before."

"Not like this, damnit! I've--ugh--broken ribs but it's different." Peter squirmed.

"You honestly expect me to believe that you've never broken your leg? Seriously? You make a living swinging from buildings! I call bullshit!"

"I've only been swinging from buildings for two years, asshole."

"And what? Before that you were some kind of damned ballerina? Who gets through puberty without breaking a major bone, eh?" 

"Assuming I've been through puberty."

Deadpool skidded to a stop, Spiderman yelped. 

"Say that again?" Deadpool tilted his head. "No way I heard that right. I mean I knew you were a baby but that's not fair!"

"I'm not--uh--I'm not a baby! I was kidding. Keep moving, my spider sense is going off. They're on the way."

\You should grab his butt again, see if you can guess his age.\ /Don't encourage him while we're running for our lives./

"So how old are you then?" Deadpool prodded. He swung his blades forward in an arc and took out a door that was barely hanging on it's hinges. He barreled through.

"Hardly the time or place for that." Spiderman retorted, webbing closed doorways behind them as fast as he could. 

"Oh come on, humor me! OOooh, visitors." Deadpool turned a corner and froze. Three heavily armed men slowly turned to face him. He felt Spiderman squirm on his shoulder. 

"Hang on, partner... this is gonna get bumpy." Deadpool widened his stance, grinning feverishly behind his mask as he whirled his katanas eagerly.

"Deadpool, non-lethal force!"

"Hard to do with katana."

"Then don't use swords!"

"But /they've/ got /swo~ords!/"

Peter tried to curl tight over the shoulder he was precariously perched on, but that was easier said than done. Wincing against his pain he again took handfuls of Deadpool's costume and tried to hold on. He tried to keep his eyes open but the room seemed to suddenly sway and shrink and Peter was pretty sure it wasn't because of the impending fight.

Deadpool darted forward and found himself a touch lopsided, probably due to the man tossed over his shoulder like a backpack. Two of the men instantly moved forward to accept his challenge. Wade easily caught the first blow with his left blade, and tilted his upper torso to avoid damage to either himself or Spiderman from the second. He shoved his first attacker backwards with the block and swept his right blade towards the second.

"Back-up!" Deadpool called as he spun to face his second attacker completely. He brought both katana down in a cross to listen to the sing of metal on metal.

Spiderman lifted his head stiffly. He could see approaching feet but he couldn't get his head all the way up. He released Deadpool's back and shot a lazy goop of web at the floor. The feet had no time to dodge the sticky goo. Peter buried his face into Deadpool's back at the rewarding thunk.

"Nice job!" Deadpool praised, watching his current opponent struggle to keep two katana at bay. He grinned and moved all of his weight forward. Just as he saw the man before him falling to his knees, he heard the cocking of a gun. /Shit. Looks like that's the end of the Dead-man team up!/ \Throw him! Drop him! Don't let them shoot him!\ /He's not our pet, damnit!/

Deadpool dropped quickly to his knees and slammed his right side into the ground. Spiderman was easily dislodged and tumbled to the floor. Deadpool quickly reached out and shoved the hero across the floor as the trigger was pulled.

"Yaaah!" Deadpool shouted. "That's my favorite knee!" He dropped his katana and quickly pulled a gun from his chest holster. He spun on the floor to face the gunman. He lifted up just enough to get a clear shot at him and he took it. The gunman shrieked and clutched at his stump of an arm, hand and gun falling useless to the floor.

"I didn't kill him!" He informed his partner. "But I wanted to!" He turned just in time to see the final foe rushing towards him, blades ready. "You, I'm going to kill." He said darkly. He opened fire and watched three rounds strike the oncoming target in the chest. The man crumpled like a sack of potatoes. Deadpool smirked.

"Sorry, Spiderman." He sighed, rolling to his stomach and pushing up to stand. "I might have killed that last guy. Lemme check." He paused and glanced down at the swordsman. He kicked him. "Oooh, yeah. Yeah he's dead."

Deadpool tilted his head to the side as he approached Spiderman. The hero had rolled quite a ways, but hadn't moved since. He was curled up on one side.

"Spi~iderman?" Deadpool sang, reaching out to nudge the hero in the back.

"Yes?" Spiderman retorted dully.

"Guys are dead--er--out of commission."

"That's... that's good." 

Deadpool lifted an eyebrow. He crouched down and rolled Spiderman to face him. The eyes of the suit were wide. Deadpool blinked.

"You ok, little buddy?"

"What--what did you give me?"

"Huh?"

"The pills... what... what..."

"Oh--oh ho! You're feeling pretty good now, huh?" Deadpool smirked as Spiderman gave him a slow nod. He shook his head and laughed. "Good, 'cause we're about to hit the home stretch."

"Home--right yeah." Peter couldn't be bothered with feeling ashamed or embarassed as he reached up like a sick toddler for Deadpool. 

Deadpool hesitated as he watched Spiderman lift his arms up, asking to be carried. Of course that was the plan but still. Deadpool looked up from Spiderman's reaching hands, then out as if making a take to an invisible audience. He looked back down at Spiderman.

"That's cute. You look like a baby."

"Told you... not a baby." Peter slurred as Deadpool obliged and picked him up. He was either tossed over the merc's shoulder more carefully this time, or the drugs were really that good. He felt like Deadpool lowered him onto a shoulder made of pillows. The room swam pleasantly and all he could do was grin dumbly behind his mask. 

"Could'a fooled me, kid." Deadpool started back through the hallways of the dilapidated building. They were on the ground floor, thanks to the elevator shaft trick, but he had no idea where the exit was. Luckily the whole thing had been a decoy anyway--his real target was no where in the building--but there were enough goons around to still make things interesting. 

"Seventeen." Peter peeped a few seconds into their walk.

"Eight-teen!"

"No, I'm not... I wasn't counting, jack ass. That's my age."

"Fuuuuu--really? Seventeen? Are you serious? You're jailbait!" /That make you a pedophile?/ \I'm allowed to crush on the underaged. It's touchy-feely that's outlawed.\ /You touched his butt./ \We touched his butt. And we liked it.\ 

"Jailbait only if..." Peter paused. He pushed himself up on Deadpool's back until his arms ached and Deadpool had to restructure his grip to keep Spiderman over his shoulder. "Are you hittin' on me?"

"Wh-what?" Deadpool laughed. "You just said you were seventeen! If I wanted to hit on you I would have sung the Pokemon theme song. I only name-call beautiful women with daddy issues."

"You know the pokemon theme song?"

"Every word."

"Can I hit on you then?" Peter continued, inhibitions thrown to the wind as the pain killers numbed just about every nerve in his body. Except the ones it took to fess up to repressed sexual attraction.

"Aww, Spidey. I'm flattered! I didn't know you /swung/ my way."

"I swing... lotsa ways. This suit looks--great ass."

"That's one hell of a pick-up line, kid."

"Look better naked."

Deadpool nearly doubled over laughing. He braced himself on a wall and covered his face with a free hand. So Spiderman was seventeen, he hadn't seen that coming. He certainly hadn't seen unabashed flirting thanks to the pain killers in his future, but it was a nice way to break up navigating the deadly labyrinth. 

Deadpool heard the crunch of glass and looked up. There were a set of four glass doors just ahead and in the reflection through the dust Deadpool could see at least a dozen men waiting... all with guns. /Suicide odds./ \Not for us.\ /For your precious spider-baby./

"We got a problem, partner." Deadpool said in a whisper. The men ahead hadn't heard them yet--by some miracle--and were clearly there to watch the exit, an ambush.

"Yeah. We're not... making out."

"The exit is just ahead but there's no way you're getting through alive."

"That doesn't sound nice."

"So," Deadpool glanced around the hallway and his eyes landed on a door. A small door. A closet door. /Oh man, really? A closet?/ \What are the odds?\ /Did someone pull out their book of cliches?/ \Cliches are only cliches if you treat them that way.\ /We're gonna make out in a closet./

"Ok--got it! Man, I'm making plans up all over the place. This is a new record. Spiderman, you're like a good luck charm! I should keep you around!"

Deadpool ignored the rather incoherent response from his partner. He shifted the teenager's weight until he located his grenade pouch. He grinned and removed the bulb of boom-boom. He slowly pried open the closet door and manuevered the duo inside. He propped Spiderman against the wall, watching as the boy pressed his sticky fingers behind him to hold himself up, and stuck his head back out of the closet. He pulled the ring from the grenade and chucked it down the hallway the way the duo had come. He quickly closed the closet door and joined Spiderman in the cramped space.

"This is cozy." He grinned. Spiderman swayed in front of him.

"Kiss me." Spiderman said suddenly, as if it was a great idea. 

"Oh no, you wouldn't want that. I have garlic breath!"

"I /love/ garlic." 

Deadpool frowned seriously behind his mask as Spiderman pushed away from the wall and collapsed against him. He felt the kid shift as he took weight off the useless leg, bringing lithe hands up to Deadpool's chest.

"This is a bad idea, kid."

"Let me judge bad ideas ok? 'Cause you're one big bad idea and I'm pretty sure that all this time as a walking bad idea has fried your ability to distinguish between good and bad ideas."

"You get a breath through all that?"

"Kiss me."

Deadpool reached up and put his hands on Spiderman's shoulders. The closet shook with a muffled boom as the grenade went off with an incredibly disappointing result. /Remind me to kick Bob's ass. He's been messing with our shit again./ \Don't forget to kick Bob's ass.\

"Deadpool!" Spiderman shouted, much louder than necessary. He curled his fingers into the fabric around Deadpool's chest. The room was still spinning pleasantly but he felt the closer he got to the merc, the more it affected him. He could feel the walls shake. He tilted his head up, ignoring Deadpool's hands on his shoulders.

"Bad idea, and shhh! We're hiding!" Deadpool tried to the commotion rising outside, but with a super-powered seventeen year old attempting to climb him, it was difficult. "It's like I've covered myself in Axe for women! Do they make that? They don't... they should."

"Please?"

"Shhh."

"Deadpool."

"Shh!" Deadpool reached up to cover Spiderman's mouth. The youth stopped him with an impossibly strong grip. Deadpool winced. 

"Kiss me and I'll shut up."

"Look, if you want to keep talking that's fine but it's your life at stake, not mine."

"Kiss me."

"Kid..."

"Kiss me!"

Deadpool widened his eyes in disbelief as he looked down at Spiderman. Wide, white eyes stared back up at him. 

Peter took initiative. He reached up slowly and touched his fingertips to the underside of Deadpool's chin and jaw. He felt the merc clench under his exploration. When Deadpool didn't move to bat him off, Peter continued. He drew his fingers down Deadpool's throat, searching for the seam of his mask. Somewhere in a fog in the back of his mind his common sense tried to ring a warning bell. It wasn't smart to kiss strangers, especially deranged strangers like Deadpool! Peter didn't even know the merc's real name, in fact he knew next to nothing about the man.

He still really wanted to kiss him.

Wade attempted to lean back and away but the wall of the closet prevented that escape. He left his hands on Spiderman's shoulders--seventeen-year-old shoulders--and clenched his jaw. Exploring fingers over his throat felt alien and unreal. He felt heat pouring onto him from where his chest met Spiderman's and he was fairly certain they were both holding their breath. He thanked any god that was listening for the darkness in the closet as a gloved finger slipped under the seam of his mask.

This was a really bad idea.

Peter squinted to try and see the skin he was revealing in the dark, but it was impossible. Night vision wasn't one of his gifts. He curved his thumbs over the line of Deadpool's jaw, bringing the mask up and over a miraculously still mouth. He heard a noise of sorts from Deadpool but there was still no reason to suggest the mercenary wanted Peter to stop. He tucked the black and red mask carefully around Deadpool's nose, leaving his identity secure but his mouth free. He idily traced a thumb over Deadpool's bottom lip, confused for a moment as to why it felt strange before realizing he still had his gloves on.

He was going to kiss that mouth.

Deadpool knew he was going to regret everything about this closet escapade later but for the time being he was willing to give in. Sure the kid was, well a kid and he was drugged out of his mind, but his hands were gentle and it felt like need. A heady and ill-advised need, but it was need directed at Deadpool and man was that strange. He waited patiently as Spiderman pried a hand away from Deadpool's jaw, leaving the other in a lazy-but-almost-threatening way against his throat. A thin-fingered hand rolled up Spiderman's mask to the same junction on his nose. Mouths free but faces hidden, not that it mattered in the dark. Deadpool was then keenly aware he wasn't breathing as Spiderman leaned in.

This was going to be a huge mistake.

Peter clasped both hands against Deadpool's well-lined jaw. He pushed up onto his toes and leaned in, feeling Deadpool's shoulders shake just a little with a laugh. The seventeen-year-old felt Deadpool lean down just enough, give Peter just enough room. Peter took the opening and crushed his lips into the older man's. He assumed older, anyway. He'd kissed before so he knew what to expect but not really, this was Deadpool and Peter was still on the cusp of learning that everything with Deadpool was different. The lips pressed to his own were cautious and withdrawn, shy if lips could be shy. 

He was actually kissing the merc.

Wade tried not to let himself think, which was hard in spite of his reputation. He tried to keep himself back in the position of an amused observer because this kid was just horny on pain pills and Wade was just here... but it was a battle he knew he couldn't win. Deep down, somewhere past the miles of scar tissue, beat a romantic heart. The little flutter of lips against his own was like pulling the first string on a taunt harp. Wade vibrated with whatever it was Spiderman put into the kiss. It was just some kid exploring something new and dangerous but Wade felt himself giving in. Hands on Spiderman's shoulders slowly moved, one down to rest on the kid's hip and the other up to tap cautiously against Spiderman's chin.

This wasn't going south, was it?

Deadpool's hand was warm on Peter's side. He hobbled closer until they were nearly flush against one another. This overstep earned him a response. He felt Deadpool tighten against him and shake his head into the kiss. He wasn't ready to back up though, he'd just gotten started. Against the small strain he felt starting in Deadpool's arms, Peter wiggled and manuevered with dexterity only a kid as lanky as he could manage. He hopped once on his good leg to gain momentum and then sprung into the air in an awkward kick-step. He managed to connect his good foot to the wall at Deadpool's side, almost effectively trapping the mercenary. His broken leg dangled. He tilted his head and attempted to breathe new life into the kiss.

He was going in for the kill.

Well that was that. Only this time it wasn't Wade who screwed up, or was it? Why couldn't he just let the kid go? I mean... seventeen was technically legal in New York. Oh, right, the bad guys stomping around outside. Plus he hardly knew the kid. Tough break. Deadpool turned his head as Spiderman pinned him to the wall. He broke soft but eager lips away from his neglected mouth and sighed. He felt Spiderman's fingers along his jaw trying to urge him back into affection. He wouldn't deny he felt the pull stronger than he should have. He shook his head. He pulled both hands away from Spiderman to press against the kid's chest.

This was over.

"Kid, look, I'm flattered but we're in the middle of running for our lives, remember?" The mercenary whispered low.

"W-what?" Spiderman whispered back, confused but taking the hint.

Deadpool pointed to the door and cupped a hand to his ear. 

"You hear those boots?" As Spiderman nodded Deadpool returned his mask to it's rightful position. "Those are all men looking for us. Men trying to kill us. Remember?"

"Oh..." Spiderman nodded, bracing himself on Deadpool's chest. He pulled his foot away from the wall and hobbled backwards. "Oh."

Deadpool nodded. He hesitated then reached out to roll Spiderman's mask back down. 

"You're still high as a kite, huh?"

Spiderman simply blinked. Deadpool nodded.

"Good to know. You probably won't remember any of this, will you?" Deadpool reached down for the holster at his hip. "Then you won't care if I take out a few of them as we make our escape."


End file.
